


Rayman Raving Ramen

by Tatsalich



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsalich/pseuds/Tatsalich
Summary: Rayman is hungry for Ramen, will he find deliverance? (This is a crack fic.)
Kudos: 2





	Rayman Raving Ramen

One day, Rayman woke up from his slumber and hungered for sustenance. 

“Hey Globox, I’m hungry.” Rayman said.

Glowing-box slept peacefully dreaming about Rayman saying that he is hungry.

“Whatever, I’ll just go get something myself.”

So Rayman took Roblox’s grape juice and molded it into a giant plum.

He rode the plum all the way to the bad rave rabbids land but not on purpose.

“Noble stead, why?” Ramen said. He noticed that his purple pal was leaking juice and got off.

“Bruh, I am literally dyig.”

Rayman thought that the plum said words but he figured he just heard things with his VERY OBVIOUS ears which HE DEFINITELY HAS because blue frogs can talk but fruits cannot talk.

Suddenly, a rabbit appeared in front of Rayman and started growling at him “BABABABABA!”

“Wait wat, I thought you were a rabbit not a sheep.”

“Bab abbab ababababa-” The rabbid babbled on.

“I dint know what your problem is, but I am looking to eat some ramen.”

“Abba bababb...”

“We get it, you like an artist named Abba, but I am looking for food I am not here to deal with bugs funny bunny.”

Rayman ran away on all fours towards the forest to get away from the downfall of his franchise. 

“Aw shucks, when am I going to find food...”

When he got tired he stopped running so he could be less tired.

Luckily, at this very moment, Polokus walked down to Raymen on a spiraling set of bubble stairs.

“I will give you the ramen you seek.” Pokemon said.

Marco-Polokus created a microwave shaped bubble and popped a cup of ramen inside of it.

“Ok. Thanks god,” Rayman said, and lived happily ever after with a cup of ramen which he kept warm with his fire hands.


End file.
